Inca
The Inca archetype is the last Dark Signer archetype featured in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, and they were used by Rex Goodwin. They somewhat resemble the mythological creatures and artifacts of the Incan civilization and their names usually represent Incan deities. They are set to be released in Absolute Powerforce. This archetype focuses on special summoning monsters from the graveyard, utilizing two different combos. The first combo is the obvious Sun Dragon Inti-Moon Dragon Quilla loop where one brings back the other once one is destroyed. The second combo is with Oracle of the Sun, Fire Ant Ascator, and Supay where if either of the 2 Tuners are destroyed (Fire Ant Ascator by battle or Supay by a card effect) they Special Summon Oracle of the Sun. Because the Synchro Monsters this deck is based around both need a total of 5 levels + the needed Tuner's, using quick level 5 monsters like The Tricky and Vice Dragon could easily help this deck. A deck revolving around the Inti-Quilla-Inti-Quilla cycle can be a great nuisance to any opponent facing it, as they keep reviving each other in an infinite loop. There are several cards that can help this deck: *Des Counterblow can be a huge problem for anyone except yourself, as your monster will return in its opposite form, and you wont attack before you can get the cycle going. *Ancient Forest works in a way similar to Des Counterblow, though it's not a Trap Card (thus is unaffected by cards such as Jinzo or Royal Decree) and monsters will be destroyed just by attacking, not only if inflicting Battle Damage. It has the added advantage of being a Field Spell, allowing you to use Earthbound Immortals. The drawback is that monsters will not be destroyed immediately, as with Des Counterblow, depriving you of some damage-dealing and deck-thinning combos. *Imperial Iron Wall is almost a staple in this deck, as Dimensional Prison can disrupt this cycle, and there is no reason for a user of this deck to remove from play (except for Weeping Idol). This card can also be greatly disrupting for decks that depend on removing from play, such as Chaos decks and Vayu Turbo. *One for One can be used to quickly search out and summon Supay, which is one of your main tuners. If you combine this with Vice Dragon, you can summon a Moon Dragon Quilla and still have a normal summon left. *Skill Drain can be easily played, due to the fact that almost every monster of this archetype activates in the Graveyard, save for Apocatequil. Its effect helps greatly to counter other powerful decks, such as Lightsworns, Gladiator Beasts, and pretty much anything that depends on Monster Effects. * Temple of the Sun doesn't provide a huge bonus, but it makes Moon Dragon Quilla have 2800 ATK, enough to tie monsters like Goyo Guardian and surpass ones like Thought Ruler Archfiend; and makes Inti have 3300 ATK, which in the current Metagame means it will likely not be destroyed by battle, save for the most enormous opponents (which would still be destroyed by Inti's effect). * Honest: since many of this Deck's monsters will be LIGHT, including Inti, it's a perfect choice. Beware though that the card might be a bit situational, as you won't always have a LIGHT monster on the field. Recommended Cards Monsters * The Tricky * Cyber Dragon * Vice Dragon * Level Eater * Giant Rat * Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter * Power Invader * Dragon Ice * Tragoedia * Kycoo the Ghost Destroyer Spells * Instant Fusion * Lightning Vortex * One for One * Swords of Revealing Light * Emergency Assistance * Inferno Reckless Summon * Ribbon of Rebirth * The Shallow Grave Traps * Urgent Tuning * Descending Lost Star * Wicked Rebirth * Imperial Iron Wall * Skill Drain * Limit Reverse * Time Machine * Threatening Roar * Des Counterblow * Rope of Life Extra Deck * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon * Thought Ruler Archfiend }} Category:Archetype